The invention relates to a device for closing and opening curtains, which are movable along a rod, the rod near its ends being provided with a device for limiting the movement of the curtains.
In many cases such a device is formed by cords extending along the rod and being guided by rollers. At least at one end of the rod the cords either one cord is running downwards so that the system can be manually operated for closing and opening the curtains.
Such a device might fail by the fact that the cords might be entangled and also might become worn.
Now the object of the invention is to provide a device 15 which has a simple construction and which can be operated in a simple way too.